


Les solos sous les draps

by Katyusha1412



Category: Case Cloesd/名探偵コナン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyusha1412/pseuds/Katyusha1412
Summary: 赤井出差两周，被留下的降谷……





	Les solos sous les draps

**Author's Note:**

> *看完法扎之后的突发脑洞  
> *赤安，酒厂已经倒闭了，两人稳定交往中  
> *OOC警告，破车警告，脑回路九拐十八弯警告  
> *天地作证我只是想开个车，我也不知道我为什么扯了这么多

Les solos sous les draps  
-被单下的癫狂独白-

这个清晨让降谷零不适。

——他其实并没有什么起床气，也不是说发生了什么吃早点的人突然尖叫一声就咽了气的惨剧。天气好得很，阳光柔和得像是某种丝织品。

 

组织刚刚崩坏的时候（除了贝尔摩德，那女人像烈日下的露水一样消失得无影无踪）降谷零像是变成了黑暗海面上失去航标灯后无所适从的孤舟，放松后的神经被缠绕在船桅上一圈圈拉紧牵扯起极细密的疼痛。他向着无底的深渊抛下石块，在几乎等待了永恒那么久的时间之后才传来响亮而空洞的回音。

于是他开始整夜整夜地陷入梦境，逝去人们的面孔像洇开的墨水一样模糊不清，仿佛已经……不，不是仿佛，他们的确、的确已经不属于这个世界了……

他在梦境中伸出手去试图探索这稀薄实体的边沿，但触摸到的只有寒冷湿润的水汽。舌下浮现酒精的苦辛，空气里的寒意凝结成固体，沉沉地将他向水下拖曳。松田和萩原在水面俯视他，伊达大笑着拍他的肩膀，艾莲娜老师的影子在水底逡巡，而景光在最深处等待着他，嘴唇张合。

对组织的后续处理仍在继续，办公桌触感冰凉。降谷在文件的边边角角看见无限蔓延开去的黑暗，一旦闭上眼睛那些黑暗就会将他拉回那片冷冰冰的黑暗水域中。几个小时前风见曾建议他休假或者最低限度地去休息室睡上一会儿，他撑起笑容拒绝了并暗自怀疑自己的脸色究竟差到了什么程度。

时间的概念消失了，一片片块状黑影向他靠近，每一片都像拼图般精确定位，在他周围形成浑圆的漆黑球体。他在那中心，等待着最后的碎片镶嵌上去，等待着那黑暗的、宁静的温暖。这一次不会有任何人找到他了，每一块已经归位的碎片都在低声发问，将这过于温暖的黑暗化作吞没他的春季泥沼。

啊啊，只要沉下去的话——

 

“——零君！”

球体碎开了，赤井秀一翡翠色的眼睛占满他的整个视界。但是赤井看起来不那么“赤井”，降谷没见过赤井露出这种表情，仿佛从来没有什么东西能够令这个男人露出这种无所适从的表情。但现在赤井看起来就像降谷是这世界上最易碎的东西。降谷觉得这有点儿好笑——他向来无坚不摧，但现在他头晕目眩，就像潜水者过快浮上水面时所感受到的那种不适。生活的实感这才开始一点一滴注回体内，令他冷得发颤，而赤井又实在过于温暖了，他忍不住更加靠近这唯一的热源。

“天哪零君，”赤井坚实的手臂揽住降谷的肩膀，现在他等于完全是被赤井支撑着。办公椅翻倒在一边，降谷意识到刚才有那么一会儿自己失去了意识。赤井微凉的手覆上他的额头，接着断言：  
“你在发烧。”

然后赤井的指腹轻轻抚过降谷眼下的青黑痕迹：“……另外你到底多久没睡着过了。”

降谷说不出话，他已经太过疲惫，赤井就像是黑暗水域中突然浮现的灯塔，照耀融化那些坚硬的、暗含敌意的、荒原般的庞大隔阂，将一些东西引向应至之处。

赤井温柔得过了头，他也烧晕了脑袋（降谷事后如此解释自己的行为），抬手扯过赤井秀一的衣领在他鼻尖上啄了一下——某些刚刚恋爱的小姑娘喜欢的那种方式。他眼见赤井的耳朵迅速泛红发烫，露出一副刚嗑完了猫薄荷之后又成功偷吃了罐头的猫咪的表情（这是赤井事后的形容）并凑近他的耳朵：

“喜欢。”

接着他一头栽倒在赤井秀一身上。

……然后他就连着自己下半身和下半生一起栽进去了。

 

……让我们回到他们稳定交往第二年的这个清晨。现在，降谷零感到不适。

……哈罗还在睡，时不时发出小小的鼾声。房间安静得过了头，一个人的早餐显得过于无趣。赤井已经离开一周又五天，降谷两周的休假过了一周又六天。前一天晚上和他视频时赤井抱怨了FBI本部没完没了的会议和糟糕的供给伙食，然后微笑着向他道歉：“抱歉啊零君，明明你难得有休假……”

“那样的话，早点回来怎么样？”降谷笑着如此回答。这句话其实半真半假，他并没有抱什么赤井会提早回来的期待。

——可惜的是那个时候有电话进来，他没听见赤井的那句“我尽量。”

 

这个清晨真的正常到不能再正常。

但是在这已经染上了两个人气息的家里，现在一切都显得不对劲。赤井的痕迹烙印在房间的每个角落，衣柜里不知多少顶的黑色针织帽，厨房里成对放着的莱伊和波本，可能被藏在任何一个角落的香烟（上次降谷大扫除时在一本被镂空的不幸字典里发现烟时他俩差点儿在书房开战）……赤井秀一的痕迹让这里成为足以被称为“家”的地方，但是……

……但是最重要的是，他现在想要赤井。

非常地、极端地、疯狂地想要。

 

降谷零向来行动力很高，一旦他搞清了自己不适感的源头那么一切就都不成问题。他走向卧室，关门时他注意到赤井的一件衬衫挂在门后——赤井去出差之前的那天穿过，还残留着一丝淡淡的烟草味儿，闻起来安稳又熟悉。

他谨慎地思考了几秒钟，然后一把扯下那件衬衫。

 

几分钟后他只穿着那件衬衫躺在他和赤井共有的床上。穿着赤井衣服的感觉非常奇妙，淡淡的烟草味在皮肤上萦绕不去，如同赤井的呼吸吹过。他想象着赤井在他耳边低语，带着薄薄枪茧的手指一点点向深处探索，然后赤井会填满他，如同正确的钥匙抵入匙孔……光是这样想象他就硬得发疼，于是他伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉。

——床头柜里有些成人玩具，他和赤井有时会出于“一些突如其来的好奇心”尝试那些小道具，不知不觉间居然积攒了一抽屉。他摸索着挑出一支硅胶按摩棒（他不会承认他知道在所有这些玩具里只有这个的尺寸最接近赤井，绝对绝对不会）和配套的小遥控器。然后撤出正在后穴中搅动的手指，尝试着将粗大的前端探向后穴中。

空虚已久的后穴吞下了这不甚熟悉的入侵者，降谷深吸一口气试图缓和酸胀感，然后一鼓作气捅了进去。

他不是第一次探索自己的身体，但欲望就像干旱已久的花蕾一样迅速吸水膨胀。降谷的肋骨间因渴望而泛起疼痛——这疼痛并不强烈，像是极窄薄的刀刃轻轻划过，连血都没能来得及流下，只有那道过度精致的刀口留在那里，提醒着降谷他已经无法再假装自己不思念赤井了……于是他将开关向上推了一格，过度的快感让他手指发颤，遥控器落在了床边的地板上，但等他尽兴之后再去捡也来得及……

 

“啊……”  
呻吟一旦从口中漏出就难以止住，降谷没意识到自己发出的声音比平常还要煽情。理智濒临绝境，欲望放声高歌。

“赤井……”

赤井的手指赤井的嘴唇赤井的味道赤井的——

 

咔嚓。

是钥匙在锁孔中转动的声音。

他顿时浑身僵硬。

“零君——”  
大门被打开了，哈罗的欢腾的脚步声在向玄关靠近。

“不会吧！？”

——熟悉的脚步声正在向卧室逼近，而他穿着赤井的衬衫，前端正在缓缓吐出浑浊的液体，屁股里还夹着一根按摩棒。

完蛋了。

降谷几乎能听见自己的大脑在飞速运转的声音，但脑袋里除了“完蛋了”的念头之外空无一物。他愣了三到五秒，按摩棒震动的嗡嗡声催促他采取什么措施，于是他忽地扯过被单把自己裹成一个茧，动作一气呵成。降谷蜷缩在这被单的堡垒中默念着我睡着了我睡着了我睡着了。

赤井走进卧室的时候就看见了这么一个被单卷。

“……零君？”

赤井一定正站在床边俯视着他。被单下的降谷零想，他一定要装死到赤井以为他还在睡，这样在赤井离开卧室之后他就可以去浴室把一切痕迹都清理掉再假装什么都没发生过……  
然后他突然意识到，那个该死的小遥控器还在地板上！

赤井并没有想到自己一回到家就要面对这么一个被单卷。降谷一动不动，连喘息声都几乎听不见（而这又暴露了按摩棒的震动声），被单描绘出他身体的轮廓，一段线条流畅的初春山谷，残雪瑟瑟发抖，待它们融化殆尽之后就会暴露出柔软细腻的浅褐色大地。

于是他带着点儿恶趣味地捡起那个小小的遥控器，将按钮向上推了一格。

被单卷猛地颤了一下，但很快又平息了下去。看来被单下降谷下定决心要装死到底，赤井不得不采取点暴力手段。他抓住被单的一角，轻柔但不容置疑地向外拉扯。

这场拉锯战持续了将近十分钟，最终赤井成功将皱得不成样子的被单丢到一边——像剥开未绽花朵的萼片或强行撬开一只珍珠蚌。降谷零穿着他的衬衫，深色的皮肤泛着隐秘的潮红，生理性泪水在他眼中积蓄成两座微型的高山湖泊。他显然刚刚高潮过，阴茎前端还挂着一滴白浊，看起来可怜得不行。赤井替他扯开那件衬衫，黑色织物如同某种液体般顺着脊背滑了下去。

现在降谷零完完全全是赤裸着的了，赤井从善如流地装作不记得之前发生了什么，只是凑过去吻了吻降谷的额头：“想我了？”

降谷回复了一个几不可闻的“嗯”，听起来还带着点颤抖，像是什么在求抚摸的小动物。

 

于是赤井的左手一路向下探向那个隐秘的入口。赤井的指腹并不细腻，覆盖着一层枪茧，所到之处摩擦起小小的火花，这令降谷的身体像是浸入了热水一般发烫。他毫不犹豫地握住那支按摩棒拔出来，一声微妙的空气爆破音。

失去了填充物的后穴空虚下来，刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得过分，而赤井轻轻啃咬着他的肩膀和脖颈——他的舌头过于温暖了，几乎让降谷浑身发抖。体内的潮热仍在蔓延，降谷试图将淡金色的脑袋深深埋进枕头但赤井的嘴唇已经覆了上来，触感柔软。

赤井开始向深处挺进，同时他捕捉到了降谷的舌头——隐约有煎蛋卷和奶酪的柔和味道，降谷并不抗拒，那一点儿蛋奶香在他们舌尖辗转交换。然后降谷猛然睁大了眼睛，赤井知道他已经抵达了那个点，他故意慢慢用力磨蹭过去，令降谷发出夹杂着轻微哽咽的喘息和呻吟。

降谷试图反过来咬住赤井的舌尖，但并不成功。这次情爱几乎让他变成了烈日下可怜兮兮的冰淇淋，不知该拿马上就要融化的自己怎么办才好。如果赤井会摄神取念他大概会非常赞同这个比喻，现在的降谷的体内绵软湿滑又甜美异常，内壁以难以言喻的爱意拥抱他，引领他抵达快感的巅峰。降谷难以忍受这快乐似的仰起脖颈，赤井的呼吸近在耳畔，就像咖啡的蒸汽烫着他的耳廓：“就这么想要吗，零君。”

降谷本来已经几乎瘫软的躯体猛地一颤，过度的酸胀感还没有平息下去就立刻被再次激起，高热的甬道欢欣鼓舞，如藤蔓般将这已经无比熟悉的入侵者再次绞紧。途中隐秘的褶皱被一寸寸碾压平整，抵达蜷缩着黑暗与温暖的更深处。降谷混乱地喘息着，赤井在他喉结上轻轻咬了一口，轻微的窒息感如同浅海处温和的水压。

 

带着轻微抽泣声的喘息断断续续，快乐沿着神经狂飙突进，什么都看不清，所有事物的边缘都泛起了动荡的水光。巨大的星芒在暗色的眼底炸开，飞鸟纯白的翅翼破开夜晚漆黑的面庞。他忍不住伸手环住赤井的脖子，在坚实的安定感中攀上氧气稀薄的高峰。

后穴中的粗大撤出，精液顺着臀缝一路淌下来。赤井安抚性地舔过降谷眼角的泪痕，又亲了亲他的脸颊：“我很想你，零君。”

“啊，”降谷懒洋洋地拉过已经皱得不成样子的被单，他的笑容幸福到有点恍惚，“我已经非常、非常深刻地体会到了。”

 

降谷结束休假的第一天，全警察厅都在尽力忽略他脖子上那些压根儿遮不住的情爱痕迹。同时他们在内部论坛疯狂发帖讨论赤井究竟是怎么泡走了降谷。而在某位知情人士披着马甲回复了一句之后帖子就立刻遭到了强制删除，于是我们只能将这位知情人士的回复摘录在此：

“——事情是自然而然地发生，就如同夜幕降临，白日西沉。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “被单下的癫狂独白”指的自然是自X  
> 我永远喜欢法扎.jpg
> 
> 开头零君只是长期严重睡眠不足酒厂一关门到了极限再加上发烧于是烧糊涂了而已【咦  
> 毕竟人一旦睡眠不足就容易乱想🚬【你走
> 
> 结尾取自《悲惨世界》，今天我也没有把大悲paro摸出来【债多不愁.jpg
> 
> 溜了溜了


End file.
